memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stein und Staub
Alarmiert durch einen gefälschten Notruf, befindet sich die Crew der ''Enterprise'' plötzlich unter der Kontrolle von fünf Kelvanern, die planen, das Schiff für ihre 300 Jahre dauernde Reise zu benutzen, die sie zurück in ihre Heimat in der Andromeda-Galaxie führt. Zusammenfassung Die Enterprise reagiert auf einen Notruf und fliegt einen Planeten an, auf dem sie fünf humanoid scheinende Personen antreffen. Diese sind mit Geräten ausgestattet, welche die Leute von der Enterprise auf Knopfdruck bewegungs- und handlungsunfähig machen. Die fünf Leute stammen vom Planeten Kelva, der sich in der Andromeda-Galaxie befindet. Sie wollen dorthin zurückkehren und brauchen dafür die Enterprise, welche den Kelvanern ebenso schnell in die Hand fällt wie der Landetrupp. Die Kelvaner erklären, dass sie hierher gekommen seien, um neuen Lebensraum für ihre Rasse zu erschließen, und zwar durch Eroberung und nicht durch friedliche Besiedlung. Kirk und seine vier Begleiter werden eingesperrt. Spock versucht mit Hilfe seiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten, die Wache vor dem Tor seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Zunächst gelingt dieses Manöver; doch schnell werden sie von Rojan und seiner Partnerin Kelinda erneut handlungsunfähig gemacht. Um seine Macht zu demonstrieren, verwandelt Anführer Rojan Lieutenant Shea und Yeoman Thompson in mehreckige geometrische Figuren. Den Thompson-Stein zerdrückt er zu Staub, Shea verwandelt er zurück in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt. Kirk sieht ein, dass er gegen die Technik der Kelvaner nichts ausrichten kann. Zurück im Verlies berichtet Spock, welche Informationen er bei dem telepathischen Versuch erhalten hat. Die humanoide Erscheinungsform ist nicht die wahre Gestalt der Kelvaner. In Wirklichkeit gleichen sie Wesen mit Tentakeln. Da sie sich aber die Enterprise als Reisemittel ausgesucht haben, mussten sie sich anpassen. Sie sehen eine Chance, die Wirkung der kelvanischen Geräte mit Hilfe des medizinischen Computers zu neutralisieren. Dazu müssen sie jedoch auf das Schiff zurück. Spock simuliert eine Krankheit, woraufhin er tatsächlich zusammen mit Doktor McCoy auf die Enterprise zurückgeschickt wird. Scotty wird zu einer Routine-Untersuchung in die Krankenstation bestellt. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der medizinische Computer so manipuliert, dass er zur Neutralisierung eingesetzt werden kann. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass der Hauptgenerator der kelvanischen Waffen, der im Maschinenraum platziert worden ist, so gut abgeschirmt ist, dass keinerlei Zugriff möglich ist. Spock sieht als einzige Möglichkeit, die Kelvaner aufzuhalten, die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes. Dazu bietet sich der Durchbruch der galaktischen Energiebarriere an, welche die Enterprise bereits vor einigen Jahren passiert hat. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke teilen sie diese Möglichkeit dem Captain mit. Bevor er jedoch eine klare Entscheidung treffen kann, öffnet sich schon die Tür, und Rojan fordert sie auf, ihre Posten einzunehmen, da sie sich nun der Barriere nähern. Kirk kann sich nicht zu einer Selbstzerstörung durchringen. Die Enterprise verlässt die Barriere unbeschadet. Rojan und seine Leute verwandeln alle Besatzungsmitglieder, die nicht gebraucht werden, in diese Quader, da für eine so lange Reise nicht genügend Nahrungsmittel hergestellt werden könnten. Am Ende bleiben nur mehr Kirk, Spock, McCoy und Scotty übrig. Die Stimmung unter den Vieren ist gedrückt. Es scheint keinerlei Ausweg mehr in Sicht. Als aber einer der Kelvaner, Tomar, Gefallen am Essen zeigt, eröffnet sich eine neue Möglichkeit. Dadurch, dass sie nun menschliche Gestalt besitzen, sind sie nun auch offenbar angreifbar für menschliche Schwächen. Genau dort wollen sie nun ansetzen. Scotty nimmt Tomar mit in sein Quartier und serviert ihm ein alkoholisches Getränk nach dem anderen. Hanar wird mit Amphitaminen behandelt und Kirk versucht Rojans Eifersucht zu wecken, indem er sich an Kelinda heranmacht. Der Plan geht auf: Den Kelvanern wird klar, dass sie nicht mehr viel von ihrer ursprünglichen Natur behalten werden, wenn sie ihren Heimatplaneten erreichen. Sie erklären sich also bereit, auf den Planeten zurückzukehren, auf dem sie bis jetzt gelebt haben. Eine unbemannte Sonde soll dem Planeten Kelva die gewünschte Information bringen. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Originaltitel "By Any Other Name" bezieht sich auf ein Zitat aus William Shakespeares "Romeo und Julia" (Akt II, Szene 2): "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet". * Diese Episode bringt eine der ganz wenigen Bezüge zu anderen Episoden. Hier wird im Zusammenhang mit der galaktischen Barriere auf die TOS-Folge "Spitze des Eisbergs" angespielt. Desweiteren versucht Spock, mithilfe seiner telepathischen Fähigkeiten wie in der Folge "Krieg der Computer" auszubrechen. Dialogzitate * Kirk: "Das sind Worte von einem unserer großen Dichter, Shakespeare: Hier nimm die Rose. Wie man sie auch nennt, sie duftet lieblich uns." * Zitat aus einer frühen Übersetzung der Fassung von James Blish (Enterprise 6. Williamsverlag Alsdorf 1972. S. 92) :"Er (Scott) sah schon zwei Kelvaner vor sich sitzen, die beide immer noch erschreckend nüchtern wirkten." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Warren Stevens als Rojan ** Hartmut Reck * Barbara Bouchet als Kelinda * Stewart Moss als Hanar ** Michael Brennicke * Robert Fortier als Tomar ** Fred Maire * Leslie Dalton als Drea * Majel Barrett als Christine Chapel * Julie Cobb als Yeoman Leslie Thompson * Carl Byrd als Lieutenant Shea ** Jürgen Clausen Verweise Kelvanisches Imperium Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:By Any Other Name es:By Any Other Name fr:By Any Other Name nl:By Any Other Name